


pathway

by highvalyrian



Series: die with memories, not dreams [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: 1984
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, F/F, Kissing, Love Confessions, Montana Isn't Evil, Post-episode 9x2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21045761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highvalyrian/pseuds/highvalyrian
Summary: Brooke is too overwhelmed to deal with anything else. There were murderers attempting to kill her and her friends, a strange religious woman that frankly scared her, and now Montana. Who even was she? While Brooke attempts to clear her mind, taking in the peace that comes with sitting by the lake, she embraces something she'd never thought of before.





	pathway

With her feet dangling on the dock, water splashing over her shoes and sleeping into her socks, Brooke’s mind was pulled away from all that it was meddling on before and now relaxing with the push and pull of the waves.

The sound of buzzing mosquitos and cicadas filled her ears, making Brooke far too aware of the forest that surrounded her. Dense trees and underbrush covered any accessible pathway for her to be on, walk on, and perhaps even run on if she were being chased by one of the many attackers she had. It was hard being out alone in such a vulnerable position. Anyone who had the power could easily push her down into the water she was so happily enjoying sitting by, and Brooke knew that whatever eternal force was watching her did not care so much about her life to keep her afloat in the bottomless lake.

Every sound that sounded ever so slightly like footsteps made her head turn back. Her hands were pressed on the wood by her side, clenching against the curves so that she could prop herself up and bolt when needed. And she knew, it would be needed. The wind sounded like breaths, the leaves rustling sounded like keys, and the goosebumps that trailed along her arms felt like fingers grazing her skin.

The sudden interruption of silence came when a familiar voice called her name. “Brooke?”

Her feet moved out of the water, too soon to notice the scarred body floating up in the water. The figure in front of her was Montana, the one person she really couldn’t bear to see. Too many of her thoughts revolved around her: the past, the present, and the kiss. She didn’t reply, though her fingers did clench slightly at her side. It seemed Montana noticed, her eyes trailing down to see the fists, then raising softly in order to reassure that she wasn’t someone Brooke needed to worry about.

“I just needed some air, like I said,” Brooke finally said as Montana took a few steps closer. “There’s… just so much going on right now.” She couldn’t bring herself to meet Montana’s eyes. There was just too much happening between them, and Brooke struggled to come to terms with it. Did she actually try to kiss her? Or was she just hallucinating after all she confessed to her before.

That voice, once again, brought her out of her thoughts. If there was one thing she could count on her for, it was bringing Brooke back to reality. “Yeah, those cabins are so congested. You would think if she wanted this place to purify kids, she’d make the cabins more roomy.”

She didn’t entirely get what Brooke was addressing, but it was a nice gesture for Montana to agree. Besides, the cabins were extremely humid and cramped, and going outside was a good alternative to get some fresh air. Her eyes flicked to the side, watching the water ripple and reflect the moonlight. There was a rustle of branches somewhere in the distance, but since Montana was there with her on the docks, she thought she’d be safe.

“I’m sorry,” she finally said. Brooke used her sudden confusion and tension, alongside the adrenaline rushing through her body, to look up at the girl in front of her. Now, Montana’s eyes watched the molding wood with newfound interest. “I wasn’t thinking,” she confessed without eye contact, “and it was so stupid of me to do that.”

Brooke agreed, it was stupid, but she wouldn’t say it aloud to her face. The kiss was confusing, which made this whole situation much worse than it could have been. If she didn’t confess to everything about her past, this may not have happened. If she just didn’t enjoy the kiss, then the situation could be resolved instantly.

But it couldn’t.

Because really, in the depths of her own mind, Brooke knew that her stomach sunk when Montana drew in, the same way she felt when her first lover pressed his own lips to hers for the first time, and the same way she felt when Chet eyed her at the studio.

“If it’s any consolation,” Montana continued hesitantly, “I’m willing to forget it ever happened. I promise I won’t tell anyone about it.”

There was no hesitance as Brooke hastily replied, “No!” Montana flinched at the sound of her voice, but even Brooke herself was alarmed at the word that came from her mouth.

Her thoughts were running wild now, and it was hard to say something else. Both girls were taken aback suddenly as a scream chorused from the woods. Instead of continuing her statement from before, Brooke and Montana both made their ways towards the source of the sound, fortunate they were both with each other instead of alone.

They ran through the trees, no true pathway in sight. There was another scream, the same one as before, but closer this time.

“What the fuck are we doing?” Montana quickly asked, looking towards Brooke with a new expression on her face- fear. “We shouldn’t be going towards the-“

Brooke stopped her, grabbing her hand and dragging her closer to the sound. There was a new sense of courage mustering inside her chest, something that made Montana both confused and intrigued.

A sudden body crashed into Brooke, or perhaps she crashed into it. Either way, as she fell Montana came tumbling with her into the dirt and leaves covering the ground. The hiker, who they crashed into just that afternoon, was groaning on the ground. Nobody spoke until he looked up, dazed and confused.

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

Brooke got to her feet and stood, shocked, for a moment. “You’re alive?”

One moment she looked away from the trees, closed her eyes to breath and collect herself. The next, she, Montana, and the hiker were standing on a beaten dirt trail in the woods: a pathway that was never there before.

Montana didn’t speak as the hiker pressed his palm against his head. “Why wouldn’t I be?” His eyes moved between the two of them. “You both have to leave, now.”

Before she could open her mouth to speak, Montana’s hand clasped onto hers quickly. “Brooke.” Her head turned. “Let’s go.” The rustle of leaves behind the hiker proved Montana’s concerns, and without saying anything to the hiker about the confusion about the whole situation, the two girls bolted along the dirt trail and back to their cabin.

The trees behind them stood still, silent.

Without stopping once they arrived inside, Montana shut the door forcefully and locked it, sliding down it as her back pressed against the wood. Brooke never saw her so scared before, and couldn’t imagine the hiker was the only thing that shocked her that badly.

Confused, yet also nervous, she kneeled down in front of Montana and watched as, once her hand touched hers, her friend broke down. It was a horrible sound, to hear someone you felt so close to be so vulnerable, pathetic in front of you. Brooke let her fingers roam along the back of her hands, reminding her that everything was going to be alright now that they were inside. She wasn’t alone.

She sobbed until her face her, and even then she continued to choke out hoarse noises. “I saw… him.”

Brooke looked at her, confused. “Mr. Jingles?” Every bone in her body tensed, and she let go of Montana’s hand far too quickly.

“No.” Now that her hands were free she used them to wipe her face of dried tears. “The Night Stalker. He was in the trees behind the… the hiker and I saw him turn away with this weapon. It wasn’t Jingles, it didn’t sound like he had keys.”

Brooke closed her eyes, unable to bear seeing Montana’s face as she visualized the man himself, the one who followed her all the way to the camp and now may kill her and her friends. “Jesus Christ.”

“I’m sorry,” Montana admitted quickly.

She had nothing to apologize for.

“I didn’t believe you when you said he was here. One murderer is enough to be insane, but two was just…” She trailed off. “I should have believed you.”

“You didn’t know.” Brooke was still tense, but her focus was now aimed at Montana and making sure she was alright. “But now you do.”

There was a pause between them, where neither Montana nor Brooke said a word. A new atmosphere between the two. They both expected what was coming just by the slow movements towards each other, but just like on the bed before Montana recreated the scene.

This time, Brooke did not pull away.


End file.
